Wood and Wind
by Yukihana Hisako
Summary: On one night a mokuton user and a jinchuuriki come together. YamaFem!Naru.


Wood and Wind

Summary: In one night a mokuton user and a jinchuuriki come together. YamaFem!Naru. One-shot for now. I may write an M-rated version of this later.

Woo Hoo! First YamaFemNaru ever!! Hell Yeah! For those of you who do not know, Yamato is merely a code name. Tenzou is his real name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yamato, or anybody else from the manga. I only own the plotline and my OCs.

Tenzou walked amiably towards his taichou, a kunoichi with a black and white fox mask, known as the 'Kage Kitsune', Shadow Fox. It was actually kind of funny that she had spent almost two years on Inu-senpai's team, and the former ANBU taichou hadn't noticed a thing.

Yes, 'Uzumaki Naruto' was really Namikaze Shiki, living under a genjutsu so that she would look like a boy. When she wasn't on a mission with her team that was. When she was leading it, she was the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, respected and feared all over the elemental nations.

Given the mission to protect Uchiha Sasuke, she had cast said genjutsu and joined Team 7. It was almost laughable, an SS-ranked kunoichi going on D-ranks. Scratch that, it was fucking _hilarious._

Speaking of fucking…

'NO! Bad Tenzou! Even if she has luscious-looking lips, beautiful eyes, and shiny hair…Bad!' Tenzou moaned pitifully as more naughty thoughts filtered into his head.

Yes, he was becoming obsessed what he was sure was unrequited love. Not to mention, Shiki was four years younger than him. 'Kami. I think I'm becoming a pervert.'

Shiki didn't mind Tenzou's lack of concentration, because if he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't be able to notice her checking him out, would he? Shiki didn't generally believe in love at first sight. "If It's love at first sight, it probably won't last" she had told herself over and over again. But since her crush on the mokuton-wielding nin hadn't waned over the past 5 years that she had known him, she was starting to admit that what she was feeling might be a little more than a crush. 'He'll never feel the same thing back. I'm being childish.'

Anko snorted as she watched the interaction of her taichou and teammate. The pair had become the talk of the Black Ops. There was even a betting pool going on about who would make the first move, when it would be done, and even if they would ever get together. The chemistry between the two was undeniable, but both of them were so damn oblivious to the fact that the other one was head-over heels in love, that it really made the Snake Mistress question just how they had gotten to the top of the ANBU if they were really so socially stunted. She snickered underneath, and turned to leave the pair to it. 'Too bad. If they were going to do anything _interesting _I might have gotten a video of it to use as blackmail.' The purple-haired kunoichi snickered one more time before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

The trio had been standing in an empty park, sharing a bottle of sake after a long two-week mission. None of them got drunk easily, so even now that the bottle was empty down to the last drop, Shiki didn't have the begging of the buzz. The kunoichi blew a strand of blonde hair from her face with an irritable huff. Sometimes it was nice to get totally wasted, but doing it was just so darn expensive that it was almost too troublesome, as a Nara male would put it.

Tenzou smiled at Shiki's irritability, she was just so damn cute when she was angry. Well, unless you were her enemy. Then, she could make even the most deadly shinobi piss in his pants. It had actually happened once, with Orochimaru. Unfortunately, the traitor had managed to get away. The mokuton-wielder chuckled a little bit at that memory.

The jinchuuriki turned around at the sound of her subordinate's voice only to find their faces so close that their noses brushed. Shiki's face became covered by a bright red blush and felt her heart speed up.

Tenzou watched as his taichou's face turned to a color of red that could almost rival Hinata. His control snapped when the blonde opened her mouth and let out a small whimper.

Shiki's eyes widened from their normal cat-like shape as the older man loomed over her and watched her with a lust-filled gaze before swooping down to capture her parted lips in a kiss.

At first, the blonde was too surprised to react. But soon her instincts took over and she kissed back with equal intensity, wrapping her arms around the older ninja's neck and pulling him closer. Soon, the older male took control again by sweeping his tongue across the seam of his partner's lips. Shiki graciously allowed entry and their tongues engaged in battle.

Eventually Shiki felt her knees collapse from the pure heat of the kiss. Tenzou smirked as he caught the blonde by wrapping his arm around her waist.

The jinchuuriki's eyes were still wide in shock. "Tenzou…I…That was…I didn't…"

Tenzou felt cold ice overtake his heart. He had gone much too fast. There was almost no way that Shiki returned his feelings for her. The brunette berated himself for allowing his emotions out in a moment of weakness. He helped his superior up with his hand, moving stiffly. "Sorry Namikaze-taichou. I don't know what came over me. Please forget that happened."

Shiki heard the sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces. Had Tenzou simply been playing with her? Did he hate her like the rest of the villagers? The blonde felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Making up her mind, she ran toward the retreating form of Tenzou.

"Wait!"

The brunette turned "Namikaze-taichou?" he was surprised to see tears trailing down his superior's cheeks.

"Is that all I am to you? Some monster that needs to be broken into pieces?!" Shiki asked, her voice thick with pain and sadness. Tenzou was too shocked to reply.

"You don't have to love me back! You don't even have to be my friend! Just please, please, tell me you don't hate me!" Shiki said before her knees buckled for the second time that night, and she began to sob brokenly.

The older man was so shocked that his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, something which almost never was seen out of the stoic ANBU. Immediately, he dropped to the ground and lifted the kunoichi's chin with one hand.

Black eyes met cerulean.

"You silly, silly, girl." Tenzou whispered, brushing away her tears. He knew what he was about to say was defiantly pushing it, but he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment.

"I don't hate you." The brunette murmured, pulling the blonde into his chest. "I could never hate you. Silly girl, I love you."

The jinchuuriki gasped. "W-Wh-What?"

Tenzou smirked. "You heard me. All you have to do is let it sink into that thick head of yours."

Shiki buried her face into the older man's chest. "Thank you" she whispered, before passing out.

The brunette smiled fondly down at the object of his affections before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house.

Shiki groaned as her eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. She was on guard until she saw Tenzou after which she relaxed.

" So I guess everything that happened last night wasn't a dream, huh?" she mused.

The wood user gave her an amused look. "Of course not. And I met every word of it."

The blonde looked down. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Tenzou smiled. "You're quite welcome." He responded. "Although, I defiantly prefer it when you're smiling, not crying." The brunette added as afterthought. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

"Okay!"


End file.
